Je t'aime
by Lion01
Summary: Les mots dévoilent leur vrai sens à ceux qui les utilisent, et parfois, leurs sens sont multiples. C'est ce qu'Asami apprend à travers les quatre fois où elle dit "je t'aime" à Korra. Une évolution de la relation entre Korra et Asami


**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Donc, voici un nouvel OS qui, pour ceux qui m'ont suivie, rentre dans le cadre de la Korrasami Week. Je suis plutôt fière de celui-ci ! Enfin, je l'aime bien. Par contre, au niveau du genre... On passe par un peu tout, donc j'ajouterai une ligne :**

 **Défi : Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Thème : Affection**

 **Relation : Korra/Asami**

 **Personnages : Korra, Asami**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance...**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Mots : 2k**

 **Traduction de l'anglais : "I Love You" de Lion01**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _La première fois que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une amie en soutenant une autre._

Comme c'était le cas de plus en plus souvent, Korra doutait d'elle-même. Une heure auparavant, elle était revenue cherchant de nouveaux maitres de l'Air. Leur plan était d'utiliser son statut d'Avatar pour impressionner les gens et les faire rejoindre la Nation de l'Air. Ça avait raté… vraiment raté.

Ils avaient dit que Korra n'était pas leur Avatar, qu'elle n'était rien de plus pour eux qu'une fille utilisant son pouvoir pour contrôler les gens, qu'elle était inutile, qu'elle n'était rien.

Bien entendu, la jeune femme avait essayé de ne pas trop le prendre pour elle, mais elle avait disparu il y avait un certain moment dorénavant, et n'avait plus été vue à bord du vaisseau. Tout le monde avait décidé de la laisser tranquille, sauf Asami. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune femme rester contrariée, sans personne avec elle, sans soutien, sans rien. Korra était certainement l'Avatar, mais elle était aussi son amie.

Quand elle la trouva enfin, Korra ne regardait rien de spécial — sauf peut-être le ciel bleu et les nuages qu'elle pouvait voir d'au-dessus —, se penchant sur la balustrade. Elle ne parla pas du tout d'abord, comme si elle avait à peine remarqué la présence d'Asami. Mais elle pouvait la sentir, et quelque part elle savait que, de tous ses amis, seule Asami pourrait la rejoindre.

Aucune d'elles ne dit rien pendant un temps, jusqu'à que Korra explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien entendu, Asami était déjà au courant de tout cela. Cependant, elle laissa Korra parler jusqu'à qu'elle dise :

« J'ai tout fait foirer… Le monde entier me déteste.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Korra ! la réprimanda Asami. Tout le monde sur ce dirigeable t'aime !

\- Ouais… Ils aiment aider l'Avatar avec ses obligations…

\- Non, Korra, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es géniale ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'Avatar ! Tu es courageuse, tu es gentille, tu es toujours déterminée à faire ce que tu penses être juste. Oublie tout le monde ; je t'aime moi. J'aime Korra, mon amie Korra, pas l'Avatar. »

Korra la regarda. Elle ne dit rien, perplexe.

« Je suppose que ça ne veut rien dire venant de moi, si ? » sourit timidement Asami.

Elle était sûre que si Mako avait dit les exacts mêmes mots, ils aurait eu beaucoup plus d'effet. Après tout, ces deux-là avaient conservé un genre de lien spécial, construit sur les vestiges d'une affection révolue.

« Si, en fait, si », répondit Korra, souriant légèrement.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand elle demanda :

« Mais… comment peux-tu ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Asami posa ses grands yeux verts sur leurs homologues bleus avant de répondre :

« Je m'en fiche, Korra. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé par le passé. Je te connais. Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait, ce que tu n'as pas fait, puisque je te connais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne fais pas de mal aux gens ; tu les aides ! Un jour, les gens se rendront compte que tu es extraordinaire. Ils doivent juste apprendre à te connaitre mieux d'abord.

\- Merci, Asami… J'avais besoin de ça.

\- Quand tu veux. Maintenant, retournons à l'intérieur : il commence à faire froid ici ! »

Korra gloussa un peu, se sentant un peu plus légère, et elles allèrent à l'intérieur, rejoignant les autres.

* * *

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _La deuxième fois qu'elle le dit, ça semblait comme quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas dire, comme quelque chose qui était interdit._

Korra et Asami avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines, alors qu'ils cherchaient de nouveaux maitres de l'Air. Enfin, elles s'occupaient aussi de Zaheer les poursuivant, mais elles ne voulaient pas penser à cela à ce moment-là. Elles ne pouvaient pas penser à cela, sachant ce qui arriverait après.

Korra avait décidé de se rendre. Asami n'était pas d'accord du tout. Elle voulait être en colère contre Korra pour cette décision. Elle voulait être en colère contre elle pour mettre sa vie en danger de la sorte ! Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas… Elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, que tout était dangereux. Mais elle avait tellement peur. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Korra, sa meilleure amie, la femme pour qui elle avait tant d'affection.

Encore une fois, Korra avait fui. Pour une fois, Asami se demanda si elle voulait être retrouvée ou si elle voulait être seule. D'habitude, elle ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses et allait juste retrouver la femme aux yeux bleus une fois qu'elle l'avait trouvée.

Mais, pour une fois, elle choisit d'aller dans sa chambre et d'attendre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire… De plus, tout la fatiguait. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Korra et à sa décision, parce que ça faisait vraiment trop mal, coupant son cœur à l'intérieur même de sa poitrine.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, évitant de parler à quiconque. Ce qui marcha et elle se retrouva bientôt dans son lit, regardant le plafond.

Le sommeil ne viendrait pas, elle le savait. Korra inondait chaque recoin de son esprit et elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à sa meilleure amie et à cette profonde douleur à l'intérieur. Elle grogna de frustration. Bref, le seul moyen de faire en sorte que ça s'arrête était de voir l'Avatar en fuite. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se mit debout.

Mais elle ne réussit pas à se mettre sur ses pieds que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle la regarda et elle vit la fille qui occupait ses pensées, juste ici, devant la porte. Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Est-ce que je te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'Asami ne puisse répondre, elle continua :

« Je te dérange. Je vais juste partir ! »

Elle commença à se retourner afin de partir.

« Non, Korra ! Attends ! ordonna Asami. Tu ne me déranges pas, pas du tout. Je voulais te voir… »

Korra laissa échapper un petit soupir, qui était impossible à remarquer pour Asami même si elle avait vu les épaules de Korra se détendre très légèrement. Elle se retourna de nouveau pour faire face à sa meilleure amie, accueillie par un petit sourire. Un triste sourire.

Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, ne disant rien, alors qu'un silence tendu remplissait leur gorge, inondait leurs poumons, irritaient leurs cœurs.

« Viens », dit finalement Asami, tel un murmure, tapotant le matelas.

Korra hocha la tête et s'approcha. Elle s'assit sur le lit, gardant le contact visuel avec Asami.

« Asami… » prononça lentement Korra, comme si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à continuer la phrase.

Les yeux verts s'adoucirent, alors que leur propriétaire ouvrit ses bras. Korra n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Elle avait sa tête contre la poitrine d'Asami et écoutait les battements de son cœur. C'était calme d'une certaine façon, même si le cœur d'Asami ne battait pas régulièrement. Elle était effrayée, Korra le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, cependant. Elle était elle-même vraiment très effrayée !

Elle ne sut pas quand la main d'Asami commença à caresser son visage, mais elle laissa simplement le mouvement vider son esprit. Le toucher de l'autre femme était tellement tendre, tellement affectueux, que Korra tomba presque endormie dans ces bras, où elle était en sécurité, où elles étaient toutes les deux en sécurité.

« Je t'aime, Korra, la bouche d'Asami dit surprenant Asami même, mais elle continua ; Je t'aime et ne veux pas que tu… »

Elle ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase ; c'était trop dur, trop lourd. Rien de tout cela n'allait arriver ! Rien ! Il le fallait…

« Je sais », dit Korra.

Elle se retira un peu d'Asami pour lui faire face. Elle mit une main sur sa joue tout en disant :

« Je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour avoir été là pour moi. Tu as été la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue, Asami. Et je t'aime aussi…

\- Tu ne me dis pas adieu, Korra. Tu vas revenir. »

L'Avatar prit seulement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, ne disant rien. Et Asami sut qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle reviendrait. Alors, Asami retint ses larmes et entoura Korra de ses mains, espérant que rien ne lui arrive jamais.

* * *

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _Elle ne le dit pas la troisième fois, elle l'écrit. C'était un soulagement, et c'était également un fardeau._

Comme tous ses amis, Asami écrit à Korra. Elle le faisait aussi souvent qu'il lui était possible, même si elle était une femme occupée. Longtemps, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Mais, soudainement, un jour, c'était là : une lettre de sa meilleure amie. L'excitation inonda ses veines. Elle l'ouvrit immédiatement, et pendant qu'elle lisait, un million de pensées traversa son esprit de toutes les choses qu'elle avait à dire, de toutes les choses qu'elle voulait dire.

La joie d'avoir des nouvelles de son amie fut bientôt entachée par la tristesse de Korra. Alors, elle devait lui remonter le moral !

Asami prit une feuille, un stylo, et commença à écrire. Elle pensait à un million de choses pendant qu'elle écrivait. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle écrivait, parce qu'elle était tellement excitée, tellement submergée par des milliers et des milliers de sentiments, que c'était impossible pour elle de se concentrer.

Cependant, elle réussit à se concentrer un petit peu afin de relire la lettre. Et ce fut là qu'elle le vit. Elle avait écrit « je t'aime ». Rien de vraiment nouveau, elle le savait. Elle avait déjà dit à Korra qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ces mots… Ce n'était pas un simple « je t'aime » ; ça voulait dire tellement plus ! Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait de manière amicale, elle savait cela depuis un certain temps maintenant. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Korra, ou elle pourrait la perdre. Alors, elle marmonna un « merde », mettant sa lettre dans la poubelle. Elle prit une nouvelle feuille, un stylo, et recommença à écrire.

* * *

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _La quatrième fois qu'elle le dit, la joie la consuma, alors qu'enfin ces mots prenaient tout leur sens et étaient parfaitement justes._

« Hey, Asami ! salua Korra, alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau de la femme d'affaires.

\- Salut, Korra ! répondit-elle, mettant sa paperasse de côté — plus de travail quand sa petite-amie arrivait ! — ; que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je voulais juste te voir. C'est un crime ? »

Asami gloussa.

« Non, pas du tout ! »

Elle se leva avant d'ajouter :

« Maintenant, viens par-là. »

Korra sourit grandement et alla étreindre sa petite-amie. Quand elle s'éloigna de son corps, c'était pour l'embrasser plus facilement. Asami profita des lèvres contre les siennes, se détendant pendant le baiser, ne pensant à rien. Quand Korra l'embrassait, ça avait ce genre d'effets sur elle, non pas que ça la dérangeait outre mesure. Ce fut quand la main de Korra commença à descendre le long de son dos qu'elle recommença à penser un peu. Elle savait ce que Korra était en train de faire, même si elle n'en avait peut-être pas vraiment conscience. Ou peut-être que c'était seulement Asami qui voulait aller plus loin quand elle la caressait de cette façon.

« Korra, dit-elle à travers un souffle. Pas ici. »

Korra fredonna et décida de se retirer un petit peu.

« Désolée. J'avais pas prévu ça.

\- C'est pas grave. Attends juste que je rentre. »

Korra hocha la tête et offrit un dernier baiser à Asami avant de partir. Le PDG soupira dorénavant, elle ne voulait plus travailler… Génial.

—

Le PDG rentra assez tôt et, bien sûr, l'Avatar l'attendait. Elle sourit à Korra, qui s'approcha.

« Alors… est-ce qu'on va finir ce qu'on aurait pu commencer dans ton bureau ? »

Asami gloussa.

« Aussi vite ? »

Korra haussa les épaules.

« Bon, d'accord. Mangeons d'abord, parce que je meurs de faim ! »

Elle mourrait toujours de faim ! Alors, elles mangèrent, et parlèrent de leurs journées, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Mais Korra ne fit pas beaucoup la conversation et attira plutôt Asami dans sa chambre. Korra ne vivait pas ici, elle était toujours sur l'île du Temple de l'Air. Et, en fait, elle n'avait jamais été dans cette chambre avec de telles intentions. Ou n'importe où.

Mais avec Asami… avec Asami tout était si facile qu'elle laissa juste son corps la guider. Elles s'aimèrent d'une façon qu'elles n'avaient jamais expérimenté. Elles s'aimèrent, et ensuite se reposèrent sur le lit, toutes les deux nues, ne portant que la chaleur et l'affection de l'autre.

« Korra ?

\- Mmmm ?…

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Asami. Tellement. »

* * *

 **A/N : Oubliez pas de laisser une review ! Sinon, c'est dépitant xD J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture tout de même ! Merci d'être passé dans le coin !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


End file.
